Series of Pokemon one shots
by nickgack119
Summary: This is the beginning of a string of random Pokémon related one shots, that will hopefully evolve into some kind of story at one point or other. This will be rated M for violence, cursing, gore, adult themes in general. Always looking for advice so feel free to, as the young ones say, let me have it.
1. Arcanine Vs Mankey

**Mankey Vs Arcanine**

A sea of green waved lazily as a gentle breeze rolled over its surface, sunshine glistening off of grass stalks as it would any actual body of water. Hemmed on all sides by giant pines and ancient oaks, the peaceful swath of bright green amid darker forest coolers provided a pleasant backdrop for any pleasant dream. Mountains with snowy peaks could be witnessed at the egde of the horizon, far away monuments to processes of time immemorial. This scene of tranquility and beauty shattered in an instant, replaced with one of savagery and brutality.

First, the gentle breeze was transformed into a raging torrent of blistering hot wind, the smell of smoke thick in the previously scentless air. It only lasted for a second however, for, from the thick tree line,a column of flame vomited forth , disintegrating anything that was before it's hungry maw. Following the all destroying fire, a roar shook the pine forest, deafening any close enough to pay witness to the wrath of the one who'd produced such a awesome spectacle.

A small figure dashed from the tree line, avoiding the path of scorched earth that had now replaced the grass that had covered half the peaceful glade that had been just moments before. It quickly made its way to the center of the small clearing, it's deft movements and agile gate letting it move with surprising speed, considering it could not have been more than a few feet tall. The odd creature stopped once it had reached the center, turning to face the smoking hole that had once been a stretch of healthy trees.

A mankey, large for its kind, but a mankey none the less, was what stood, small eyes full of wry intelligence scanning the forest about it, clearly waiting for something to happen. The small ape did not have to wait long. One moment it could feel the warm sun touching it's hairy hide, the next, it's world was draped in shadow. In the empty space behind the simian like pokemon, a vast shape materialized suddenly and without warning. It was huge, so large that the small animal it engulfed with its shadow seemed laughably tiny next to it. An enormous wolf, with a pelt that seemed to trap the very fire it could spit from its body in its coloring, pulled back it lips, revealing glistening fangs, the largest of which could easily spear the tiny animal before it completely through. The arcanine's jaw opened to reveal molten orange and yellow light, flames hot enough to melt even steel.

Just before it was to late, before the onslaught of hell fire could be unleashed, a blue light coated the small creature before it's towering adversary, briefly illuminating the small ape in a shimmering coat of cobalt mist. In the same instant the huge wolf had appeared, it unleashed it's awesome fury. From its maw poured forth a torrent of golden red flame, completely obscuring the Arcanines foe from view as it spread rapidly in all directions.

The flames would only be let forth for a few moments however, the apparent victory dashed from existence. At the center of the barrage of heat, blue electricity danced for a moment amongst the flames, crackling energy lancing forward in all directions. The giant canine did not move fast enough, to confident in its attack to prepare quickly enough for the retribution it's acts had inspired. Tendrils of stinging energy slammed into the fire type, ending it's attack and lifting it's from its feet. The huge beast landed a few meters away, it's bulk shaking the ground as it slammed into the soft loam hidden beneath the green grass.

Where a sea of flame had once been, the small ape was all that could be witnessed, it's now charred and burnt coat of tan fur crackling and pulsating with blue Tendrils of electrical power that emanated from its right fist. Below its feet, the green that had once been their was now replaced with glowing earth, hot enough that it ignited anything that came within a few inches of its surface. The mankey, seeing it's opponent was down and not wanting to lose the momentum of its attack, immediately went on the offensive, seeking a quick victory before more damage could be done.

Stunned for a few moments by the impact of its massive form against the ground below, the arcanine was unable to defend itself or dodge the oncoming blow, large brown eyes fixed on its advisory as it bore down. With speed that defied logic, almost simply seeming to disappear for a moment from reality, the smaller Pokemon leapt forward, it's closed fist, still wreathed in snapping Azul power, pulled back, ready to unleash the ferocious killing blow. " ENOUGH" the shout came from the nearby tree line, a deep voice with undeniable authority laced within it. The enormous, flame colored wolf quit trying to struggle to its feet, laying down where it had fallen with an audible wine. The small, charred ape landed neatly by its opponent, nothing remaining of its aura of power except a slight blue nimbus around its right hand.

The mankey was in far worse condition than its apparent enemy, though it seemed to be dealing with the pain far better, the arcanine whimpering as it lay, sprawled out across the soft grass that had somehow survived the titanic struggle. While the gargantuan wolf sported a ragged burn across its chest, one that promised a truly epic scar, the diminutive ape was more cinder than flesh. Over half its body missed fur, the once spiky, tan pelt replaced with charred meat, giving off an acrid odor that smelt of all things wrong. The Pokémon held itself high however, steely, intelligent eyes betraying no pain, only hot, barely controlled rage at having its victory stolen out from under it.


	2. Flegdlings Fight

Cormac ducked instinctively, his involuntary action almost certainly saving his life. A quick wind ruffled the short hair across the tall mans scalp, an indicator of how close to death he'd been. Moving before his enemy could regain it's posture from its missed hit, Cormac tackled his attacker, using his superior weight to slam the creature into the ground. He could feel the air *whoosh* out of the Sceptiles chest as his full 200 pounds crushed the much lighter Pokémon into the stone behind it. The victory was only for a moment however. Cormacs skin suddenly burned white hot and he was thrown backwards, flying through the air to smash into a nearby boulder, coughing up red spittle as he slumped to the ground. The man had time only to lift his head, to catch a glimpse of what was before him. The reptile stood now, yellow eyes full of uncontrolled rage, the two blades protruding from either end of its elbows glowed an eerie white.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, muddled silver stared into furious amber. Then the grass type leapt with incredible speed, seeming to disappear then reappear instantly before Cormac, both arms bringing their glowing leaf blades forward to bisect their opponent in one fell strike. A flash, a clang, and a pained hiss all occurred simultaneously, to fast for Cormac to see what had happened, only able to witness the aftermath. The Sceptile staggered back a few steps, it's leafy blades no longer glowing, a slash across its for head weeping crimson tears into its eyes, a paw shaped burn mark still smoking on its chest.

Directly in front of the bewildered man, stood the last beings Cormac would ever want in a situation like this. Kabutops crouched to his right, the smaller than average Pokémon clearly surprised that it's attack had worked, eyes wide and wild at what it had done. Two his left, Jolteon jittered in excited battle lust, the only recently evolved, still very inexperienced electric type ecstatic that it had hit something. Cormac stared in horror at the two, mouth agape, his own pain long forgotten as reality presented itself. The Sceptile had already regained it's senses and stood a few feet away, eyeing the two new comers, clearly sizing up it's new adversaries. A smirk at the corner of its lips confirmed the man's worst fears, the Pokémon seeming to have enough experience to tell the two before it where terrifyingly outclassed and the double hit they'd miraculously landed was just that, a miracle.

" Jolteon, thunder fang and quick attack, now!" Cormac hastily shouted the order, a plan to buy time quickly forming in his mind. Jolteon paused for a near fatal moment, visibly having to stop himself from looking back at his master to confirm the order. The fox like Pokémon yipped in confirmation, disappearing from sight a moment from being to late. In the space it had just occupied, a needle shot through the void, embedding itself in the Boulder behind Cormac. The electric type reappeared to the Sceptiles right, his bared upper fangs wreathed in snapping yellow energy, the speed of his combining the two moves adding to its overall power. It's foe was ready however, it's hand, glowing with the same eerie light it's leafy blades had a moment ago, shooting forward to intercept the attack.

"Kabutops, ice beam" Cormac spoke quietly this time, both so that the grass type couldn't hear his command and in hope that the quiet murmur would distract it. Both intentions appeared to come to fruition, the noise seeming to slow the attack of the Sceptile long enough for the jittery rock and water type to follow her order. Even with the few added moments, Kabutops was almost to late in her actions, flustering at the order and almost botched the move, the ball of ice forming at her mouth threatening to disappear almost as soon as it had come into existence. After an agonizingly elongated second, the timid attack was released, not having near as much power as it should have had, due to the attackers near failure to launch it. It was enough however, the ray of freezing light smashing into the Pokémon, causing it to stumble back and its left side to become coated in a thin sheet of ice. Before it could recover, jolteon completed its task, sinking his power coated fangs into the shoulder of his foe. Arcs of yellow light began to race across the lizards body, sending spasms and twitches radiating from anywhere it made contact.

The would-be assassin did not take long to recover, much to Cormacs disappointment and concern. Before he could bark a command for retreat, the Sceptile slashed at the fox hanging by his fangs from its shoulder, the simple attack more than enough to dislodge the inexperienced combatant. " Rock tomb, Trap it now Kabutops" Cormac hurriedly issued the order, knowing he had to stop the reptile before it could finish Jolteon. * Damn it, where are the others! Surely their opponents cant have taken them this long! They aren't ready for this, all of us will be dead if one of them doesn't show up soon* thoughts ran frantically from the beleaguered trainer, knowing he was at a serious disadvantage. The enemy before them was clearly an experienced foe and a powerful fighter and had a double type advantage against one of its opponents. Neither kabutops or Jolteon had enough experience to even fight without Cormacs commands, and neither where battle hardened as their enemy clearly was. All Cormac could hope for was for one of his heavy hitters to end their fight quickly and find them before it was two late.

Kabutops raised a shaking limb, the end of the scythed appendage glowing as huge stone goliaths appeared a few meters above the Sceptile, gently swaying in the calm breeze as they awaited their orders. They did not wait long, the moment they materialized, the dual rock and water type slashed her scythe downwards, bringing the rock behemoths crashing down upon the enemy below. " Jolteon, get back and spray those rocks with thunder, hit each one" Cormacs words tumbled forth as his frantic brain put together a haphazard plan, looking for any underhanded trick or ploy to elongate the fight and keep his weakest Pokémon from harm. The sceptile was caught of guard, the huge rocks slamming it into the ground, pinning it beneath many tons of weight. Jolteon only just avoided sharing the grass types fate, the supposedly nimble fox tumbling backwards from the falling stones. The small Pokémon almost forgot to follow its orders, the sight of the tumbling earth before him almost proving to much of a distraction. He soon regained his sense and followed his instructions, releasing thick columns of crackling yellow power into the several stone monoliths before him, a pained screech emanating from the bottom of the rocks as electricity ringed the area.

The battle ended in a flurry of movement and within the span of a few seconds, to little time to bark orders or even think properly. One moment, the reptile was trapped beneath several tons of electrically pulsing stone, the next, 6 of its razor sharp leaves had embedded themselves into jolteons exposed flank, knocking the fox of his feet and out of the fight. The electricity arcing from the electric type dissipated, and with it, any chance of victory. Kabutops moved swiftly, impressing her master with her swiftness of thoughts and actions. As Jolteon was cut down and their opponent leapt from its stone prison, acting with surprising speed, the dual stone and water type spat a globule of thick mud forward, the brown projectile whizzing forward and smacking into the approaching enemy, covering its front with the sticky muck.

While the lizard didn't even flinch from the blow, the ground type attack doing little damage to the grass type, the sticky brown goo slowed the movements of the approaching Pokémon considerably. The sceptile was no longer so fast Cormac couldn't follow its movements, the trainers eyes easily following their attacker, though their was still no chance of out running the still speedy Pokémon. Before Kobutops could do anything more than squeal, the larger Pokémon was upon her. A green beam lanced out from the fully evolved creature, slamming into its target hard enough that she was thrown back into Cormac, sending them both sprawling across the stone ground, Kabutops landing atop her master.

Cromacs final protector let forth a pained scream as her body began to glow a bloody red, the double super effective attack taking its toll. The burns marks scattered across the Sceptiles body disappeared rapidly, its right arm, which hung limply from its side and bent at the elbow at an awkward angle, straightened itself with a series of loud pops and cracks as the life energy from its opponent healed all of its injuries. " No!" Cormac cried, trying to get out from under his least able fighter so he could tackle the attacking Pokémon, so he could stop the attack before more damage was done. He was out from under the still twitching and screeching creature and begin his suicidal charge forward when his source of anguish was wiped from existence.

Lightning struck and ended the problem once and for all. Molten blue light arced forward, from behind Cormac, the hot air the broiling energy created passing burning the hairs from the left side of his face. The lightning bolt struck the Sceptile in the center of its chest, lifting it from the ground and flinging it backwards. The poor creature bounced a few times before skidding to a stop, smoking whole in the center of its body a clear sign that the fight was over. In the space directly above the limp reptile, Cormacs oldest and most powerful companion materialized, both of its small fist balled into one, raised above it head, ready to hurtle down and deliver the death blow. "Stop!" Cormac shouted, his order coming just in time to stop the unnecessary death. The mankeys falling fist stopped mere inches above the prone lizards skull, the white glow that had enveloped them dissipating as the attack was aborted.


	3. Informants Punishment

"Get him" Cormac ordered quietly, not even bothering to look up from the papers that lay sprawled across his desk, the dark bags under his eyes nothing but pools of shadows in the dim moonlight that filtered in through the dirty window high up on the warehouse wall. Ghastlys usual snaggle toothed smile turned into a literal face splitting grin, the ghost type pokemon rarely allowed such delicious minds such as the one now sprinting from him. Off all of the trainers companions, Cormac understood the ethereal ball of vapors the least. While he was in no way scared or questioned the loyalty of the wisp, he couldn't wrap his head around the personality of one of his oldest friends. While Ghastly never showed cruelty to those he didn't believe deserved such a fate, he did indeed take joy in what cruelty he did doll out on those he was allowed. The man frantically trying to escape before the pokemon would be no exception.

A bright red flash filled the corner of Cormacs vision, causing the man to sigh theatrically, pinching the bridge of his noes with two fingers. Though he'd expected the pathetic swine to bring some kind of protection, despite agreeing not to, it was still more than a little obnoxious that his night would be even further deprived of rest because the little snitch wasn't capable of keeping his word. The tired man looked up from his work and gazed at the two new Pokemon with sleep heavy eyes, noting their presence with as much interest as one does when observing a spec of dust on the wall.

While all would call the man before Cormac a coward and a liar, the tired man was forced to admit that the irritant had a least some tactical sense about him. A banette crouched to Ghastlys left, the zipper that served as the creatures mouth was contorted in its usual lopsided grin. To the ball of fume's right, a mightyena pranced in excitement, its fur standing completely on edge, making it look double its actual size. The two pokemon did not wait long after being released to attack, no sooner appeareing than each began their offensive. Between the outsrecthed hands of the banette, a black ball of roiling dark energy formed before the evil little doll like creature, growing larger than the pokemon itself before being let loose, careening its way at impossible speeds for the ghost type a few meters away. Simultaneously, a series of massive black rings tinged with purple about the edges began shooting froth from the myghtyenas mouth, the canine spraying its opponent with its super effective attack.

Neither attacks hit their mark and the casters would not know their folly until it was too late. From above the two combatants, a blinding white light suddenly exploded into existence, sending rays of rainbow infused brightness to lance into the Pokémon below. The blow struck true and the fight was over almost as soon as it began. Cormac watched with a detached air as the super effective move cut down the enemies before him, unsurprised at the sudden victory. He decided to look away at this point, returning to his work in hopes of ignoring what was to happen next. Moments after the two where put out of the fight, their screams and whines soon filled the moonlit air, along with the bastard who'd given them two their torturer. Cormac did not pity the man, he'd gotten what he'd deserved, but the two pokemon where no more than pawns, nothing truly malicious was within them, only the misfortune as having a coward for a master being the reason for their fate.

The pitiful cries of the two innocents ended a few minutes after they started, Ghaslty putting them to sleep after a hurried gesture from his master, the hand used for the order shaking ever so slightly as it did so. Their master, however, was not so lucky. It wouldn't be until a few hours later, when his host had finally sent the last email, transferred the final funs, crossed the last t and dotted the final I that he would be released from his torture. Cormac stood from his desk and made his way to his guest, knelling down so he could look the sobbing man in the eyes, though the mist filled orbs showed nothing of comprehension or awareness of what was about them. While the unfortunates voice had gone, the screaming rendering his throat inert, he still managed to make odd choking sounds, like a mix between a sob and a hiccup all while trying to swallow something unpleasant.

" Send him to his employer, make sure when he arrives, it makes a statement. Make sure nothing goes with him" Cormac instructed, eyes never wavering from the man before him, even when doomed person began to glow an ethereal white and began to fade, leaving nothing in the empty space but two pokeballs and a small pistol resting on the cold concrete bellow.


End file.
